This invention relates to telephone cable splice cases, and more particularly to a novel tool for separating the end cap sections of the case from each other and from the cable.
It is the general practice to remove the splice case, including the end caps, from a spliced telephone cable when work on the splice is required. Since a watertight seal is necessary to protect the wiring, the end cap sections of the cases are secured together and to the cable with a strong adhesive.
The method of separating these end caps heretofore has been to drive chisels or screwdrivers between the end cap halves, for breaking them apart. Considerable effort is required to break the two halves apart, and often results in damage to the end caps, requiring their replacement. Also, one of the separated cap sections usually still adheres to the cable. Using chisels or screwdrivers to separate the end cap from the cable often results in damage to the cable as well as to the cap section.